Wrong feelings
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: An alternative version of two loves for one heart. (First version) But different.


An alternative version of two loves for one heart. It was my first idea, I simply want to share with you. No beta, all mistake are mine.

* * *

She didn't why, but her love life was a real mess. And these simple words weren't enough to describe her misery. She can't deny it was entirely her fault, foolishness perhaps?

No, she let consciously all happened.

**_Why does she love her?_** Why her love was always turning unrequited and hurtful? Didn't she deserve something else? Why her? Her first lesson wasn't enough? Fate decided to play with her like an empty puppet? Perhaps…but even though, she stayed, not changing what it needed to. She

She was so weak, pathetic, and many other words more shameless.

There is a time; she didn't care about her own action. It wasn't normal, but that doesn't bother her or weakening her want.

She was only thinking about one thing…her needs…and results are disastrous… she accumulated them one right after the other. And she drowned without coming up to the surface. She suffocated with tiredness, not only because of her complicated situation, but playing false pretence with others….

She faced up her true feelings only in this moment…true color came slowly…no mask, no false smile, no perfect face, just a person like any other…but it wasn't as good as all that.

Shizuru felt her body invaded of shame, if people or parents saw her acting like this; she will simply hated and dishonoured. She probably deserved all hostility. She wasn't perfect but broken…

How somebody normal can behave like her? No, not somebody normal but a wealthy woman well-educated. Because a Man can behave like her. Again with male-female parity, equal numbers of men and women…but she was woman and it was different…so different….

Tonight her habits come. Every Sunday her routine come. Her sinful path…

She watched nervously time, it was almost 9 P.M. she will arrived soon.

She was never late. That why she loved her…

_Love?_ How could she think about that bullshit? Was she crazy? It was only sexual…well...at first it was only physical. Her eyes were the main reason she craved for this woman. But now it was different…and not in good way…

The doorbell rang, Shizuru breathed difficulty, it wasn't her first time, and certainly the last.

* * *

Fujino opened the door and looked her mysterious visitor and notice her appearance. White pull-over and blue jeans. It was something simple and perfect.

"Hi Shizuru,"

"Hi…Nao…"

"You are beautiful tonight, I'm so lucky you are mine sweetheart…I love you so much my Shizuru….Did you miss me?"

That voice was rough; it made shiver Shizuru's skin. All she wanted was her, here and now. She removed all chains she contained all this years. No she wasn't the perfect daughter, sister, and friend. Darkness, lust consumed her slowly, darkness, lust, and object of her affection was her half-sister: Nao, the latter was a player, seducing man and woman for pleasure. She tried to contain her emotions, but it wasn't easy task, years of frustration, fantasize about something unattainable and forbidden. And she finally letting them express.

"Yes..."

"I'm glad."

Nao kissed deeply Shizuru who moaned in delight, her hands brushed sensually her short hair, even if it was a terrible mistake to show her feeling, she can't hide them. She felt cold fingers lingering in her hips. Hot tongue monopolize her mouth, she didn't dare to breathe, her heart pound loudly. Her body screamed of frustration, the red-headed woman wasn't blind and cruel to let crimson eyed beauty unsatisfied.

"What do you want?" A husky voice asked threatens with her agile fingers into already Shizuru's soaked panties. Just hearing her voice, turned her on.

"Take me." Her demand arrived rapidly, wetness make her way easily between her tight aching for more. Nao smirked licking in pleasure her moisten finger.

Shizuru came hard just watching, she was repeating this forbidden name in her heard again and again. She can't never moaned aloud…

* * *

The green-eyed woman finished well her job when Shizuru attained easily her orgasm. After that, they were stick with silence. It made them comfortable.

Nao took among of cash in coffee table, and she counted rapidly her money, even if she knew perfectly there were always right amount.. And not exception, it was always too far generous for her service. But she won't refuse; even if she tried and she already done…Shizuru refused, and Nao absolutely needed money.

Shizuru watched her guest attentively. She was beautiful…

And remorse burned slowly her soul. First, she used this person like a substitute for a sexual tension to her incestuous unrequited love; she needed release and some satisfaction, before losing completely her mind or doing unrecoverable error. It was bad, she was a sicken person. But she wanted sex, and nobody can assume her first time was this woman. She didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend; she didn't ever kiss on the lips. How laughable? Everybody thing she was popular and have a lot of admirer, that was true but it's only rumors. Her first time was with a prostitute…and she was the one who set up rules.

The tall and svelte woman sensed a glare in her direction, and she noticed her client scanning her appearance. The brunette finally notice that her wig fall revealing long sapphire hair. Annoyed, she put it back, it was her client directive to wear this and she obeyed, she had to behave like Nao.

It was her job to satisfy all requests. She didn't want to lose her livelihood. She was nice and not creepy like her others clients who were violent and sometime horrible with her; and that honey haired was rich, kind and good-looking…

"We will see next week or not?" Shizuru's heart swelled in love when she noticed a shy smile. She didn't realize herself that had fallen so hard for this night-worker. It was just a fling, nothing more. She never imagined having sex to lead up to that her primary desire became secondary. Sex wasn't anymore enough…she wanted more…she craved for more…wake up in these warm and comfortable arms. Seeing the brunette in her real appearance, and telling her she care a lot about her; she didn't want to share with somebody else. She was the only one who saw through her façade. She totally forgot about Nao because of her.

That why she still keeping distance, the tea drinker continued to let the prostitute dress up as her half-sister. Now she screamed Natsuki's name in her mind and nobody else.

"Yes." Without any other words, the blunette disappear and Fujino felt again empty….


End file.
